


I forced a bot to watch every episode of Ducktales and then write a script

by crustynuggets



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets
Summary: scottish disappointment
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	I forced a bot to watch every episode of Ducktales and then write a script

**DUCKTALES**

INT. MCDUCK MANOR

SCROOGE MCDUCK is a Scottish man who is capitalism. He stands over HUEY, DEWEY, LOUIE, AND WEBBY, four motherless children because mom went on vacation to Planet Moon. SCROOGE holds his hat, which gives him the love father never did.

SCROOGE MDUCK

Today we adventure!

LOUIE looks up from his phone and sighs in laziness with a hint of depression.

LOUIE DUCK

Why don't we sleep at home? Watch Automen Empire?

SCROOGE looks at LOUIE with Scottish Disappointment, something LOUIE is all too familiar with.

SCROOGE MDUCK

No, Greenie. Money is everything to me. We must find Magic Amulet of Family. It will make us all family.

WEBBY VANDERQUACK, orphan with crippling loneliness in her heart looks up at SCROOGE excitedly.

WEBBY VANDERQUACK

Oh boy! Mr. Uncle McSrooge, when do we leave?

SCROOGE MDUCK

Now.

HUEY DUCK, the oldest of the four orphans takes Woodchip manuals from his hat and flips to a random page.

HUEY DUCK

But Uncle Scrooge, The Junior-Senior Woodchip guidebook says that we have to let people prepare!

SCROOGE MDUCK

I don't follow orders from the poor. We’re going now!

MRS. Beakley enters the room. She is a tall duck granny and the Maid to Scrooge and the orphans. She is British and wears pants.

MRS. BEAKLEY

Mr. McDuck, you must make sure the children are safe. If not, F.O.U.L. could get them!

DEWEY DUCK, the middle orphan with intense fear of rejection groans at GRANNY BEAKLEY.

DEWEY DUCK

But what if this adventure helps us find Mom? Getting her back could mean so many more followers on my TicTac account!

DONALD DUCK, nephew and greatest disappointment of SCROOGE walks in. His voice is scratchy and on the brink of disappearing, like his will to keep going.

DONALD DUCK

You guys should go. My boat exploded again.

No one can understand DONALD. His clothes catch fire and he screams. Everybody laughs at his misfortune. All of a sudden, an explosion happens and the family is blown back. There, Ma Beagle is standing with her hundreds of children who all live in a dumpster.

MA BEAGLE

You’re all failures. Now go kill the McDucks and I’ll let you have dinner tonight.

The Bagel Boys all look at each other excitedly. Black karts Beagle is brooding in the corner because of his hatred for society.


End file.
